


Alive

by Aarashi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarashi/pseuds/Aarashi
Summary: "There was a man sat on the bench. He was wearing black trousers, a big and flashy belt, and he had his chest, light and smooth, exposed. A big and purple tattoo could be glimpsed on his back. His eyes were looking at Luffy.Luffy looked back at him.But you can’t be here, he thought for a moment.Then he realized that didn’t matter.It didn’t matter at all."
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while and I don't really know what this is about, but... I just wanted to write it. Merry Christmas :)

The place seemed empty and Luffy couldn’t understand why he had been sent there. By the appearances (quite a few vegetation and places that could be used as hideouts, an empty road leading to a little and probably abandoned shelter), it could be a trap. He thought for a second about what his crewmates would tell him (many things, in fact) but he ended up following his guts and entering in the small building.

The entrance was also empty and without much furniture. There was a narrow hallway and at the end there was light. Luffy followed it and found himself in a little room. The ceiling was low, the walls seemed old and there was a large bench against one of them. There was not much more.

There was a man sat on the bench. He was wearing black trousers, a big and flashy belt, and he had his chest, light and smooth, exposed. A big and purple tattoo could be glimpsed on his back. His eyes were looking at Luffy.

Luffy looked back at him.

_But you can’t be here_, he thought for a moment.

Then he realized that didn’t matter.

It didn’t matter at all.

One moment he was looking at him, next one he was in his lap, his arms tightly settled around his brother’s neck, and he inspired the fire and the wild and the stars, and all the smells he wouldn’t forget in a lifetime.

_You’re alive._

He heard Ace laughing while he returned the hug, mumbling words that Luffy didn’t understand but among which he distinguished his name, pronounced with the same familiarity as always.

_You’re alive you’re alive you’re alive._

He felt it under his own skin.

Warm and breathing and alive.

Luffy was shivering.

The shoulders under his arms were strong and firm.

He wanted them to support him.

He felt Ace trying to break the hug, softly. Maybe because he wanted to look at him at the eyes. Maybe because he wanted to speak with him and explain why he was there. Maybe because he wanted to tell him that he hadn’t changed a bit and he still was the same little crybaby. Luffy didn’t let go.

“Oi, Luffy…!”

Ace laughed, but Luffy denied with his head.

“No,” he said against Ace’s neck. “No, I won’t let you go.”

_I can’t let you go again._

He still could feel the fire.

_I can’t lose you again._

He couldn’t stop shivering.

He couldn’t let go.

“Okay,” he heard Ace saying, and he sounded as he was smiling, resigned. “Okay, then.”

A soft hand touched his hair for a second before placing the straw hat in his head. Luffy didn’t move. The body against his own was breathing.

There was a heart beating against his chest.

“You’re alive,” he finally managed to say.

“Yeah.” Ace laughed again and Luffy smiled and cried when he felt the body beneath his own shivering. “Glad to see you again, little brother.”

Luffy closed his eyes, but just for a second. The skin beneath his own was golden and warm and it had scars. He didn’t want to let him go.

“Don’t leave me again.”

Now there were tears running down Ace’s back, crossing his tattoo. They made it shine.

“Hey.” Ace fitted the straw hat with one hand, the other still holding Luffy. Then he pressed his brother against his chest, where his heart was beating, strong and real. Alive. “Never again.”


End file.
